Heaven Sent
by Platinum Dork
Summary: A song by Keyisha Cole that is truly amazing. This is used in the songfic KHR another great action Anime. :D


**Heaven Sent**

**Summary: Keyisha Cole sings this song. It's another anime songfic, where the songs are formed into a story...weird, but true. Enjoy my other songfic. The anime will be Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

_**Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.**_

Tsuna couldn't even get his own feelings across to Kyoko once so ever. He loved her all these years and still nothing in return A figure came running at him with force soon her part. Tsuna did everything he could to make her possibly fall for him, but still all he got was mindless dabble coming out of her mouth about her newly fiance Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna was virtually tired of all the mind games she played with him. One moment it seems that she's in love and the next it seems she's just been playing with his heart. Tsuna was fragile when it came to love. His heart been broken so many times. First by Gokudera Hayato and then he thought Reborn was his prince, but to realize that Kyoko was not his either was a shame on his part.

_**Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past**_

Tsuna looked to the sky and wondered when his time for true love to actually come by will happen. His head fell as the thoughts flickered out his head ever so quickly. Never in his whole life has his thoughts went by so fast. Not even when he was in school...School he remembered had been a thing of the past once he fully accepted the role of Tenth Generation Boss. A Happy time with the one he loved, but quickly fell apart when things changed for the worst. He never felt more alone than right now, outside of his old mansion waiting for someone anyone to actually come and offered a hand or anything. He wanted nothing more than...companionship.

"Tsuna.." A familiar voice called him back to reality.

_**Never last strong as it used to,**_  
_**Don't feel as good as it used to (before)**_  
_**And all the things you used to say,**_  
_**Things you used to do, went right out the door**_

_****_A figure came running at him, he couldn't quite make out who the figure is, but he didn't care either. Tsuna was happy enough for someone to have answered his pray. Tsuna stood up as the figure ran into his arms. "Tsuna." The figure smiled happily at Tsuna.

"Haru..." Tsuna blinked to register all of this.

"I heard what happened." She smiled up at him. "I didn't know you was bisexual " She said point blank. Tsuna squeezed Haru into a hug that said it all in that one touch. That one touch that held so much meaning that Haru thought he was actually going to kill her. "I've missed you so much. I have waited for my time to come so we can be happy together." She finished off with a smile.

Tsuna was astounded. He never knew Haru felt this way about him and if he did he wouldn't have acknowledged back then. He was so caught up in Kyoko, Reborn, and Gokudera that he hadn't bee thinking right and now his guardians dispersed because of him. Tsuna was happy enough with Haru by his lonely side.

_**Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love**_

_****_"Haru...I never would have..." He was cut off by Haru words that meant everything to him. No one has ever said those simple words to Tsuna. His heart open even wider for her at that same moment. The words he longed for...the words that actually meant something, and not out of lust, but meaning and love as well as trust. Tsuna never felt this human need until those words..those simple words...

_**I wanna be the one who you believe**_  
_**In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)**_  
_**There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone**_  
_**Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**_  
_**I wanna be the one who you believe**_  
_**In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)**_  
_**There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone**_  
_**Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**_

_****_"I love you." Magic words that can be repeated ever so often but never hold meaning. Tsuna thought once upon a time before, but now he knows the true meaning of this word love. Most people around him never even once dared to say it to him. They all say, I like Tsuna and that was it. He'll always be the one to say I love you etc etc. The line has been ,made and now Tsuna was in love with Haru. Haru the most annoying girl when they were younger that had every right to hate him, but didn't.

"Haru, I love you." Tsuna kissed the top of her head as he said those magic words.

_**Now you can wait your whole life tryna change**_  
_**What the fear from what it's been**_  
_**You may have put your whole life into a man**_  
_**Loving what you thought that could've been.**_  
_**notice when you change**_  
_**When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)**_  
_**And everything you used to say,**_  
_**Everything you used to do clear right out the door**_

_**Oh no more, will you be the one**_  
_**That's what you tell everyone around you**_  
_**But you know they've heard it all before**_  
_**What more can you say**_  
_**When love won't let you, walk away**_  
_**And it can't help who it loves**_  
_**And you find yourself giving it away**_  
_**When you think you're in love**_

_**Everybody say**_  
_**I wanna be the one you love**_  
_**I wanna be (sent from heaven)**_  
_**Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust**_  
_**I wanna be (sent from heaven)**_  
_**Everybody say I wanna be the one you need**_  
_**I wanna be (sent from heaven)**_  
_**Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven**_

**__**Haru smile with such warmth at Tsuna that he sworn he melted away and never came back. That's how he felt. The two of them stayed like that for some time staring into each others eyes and wanting the two of them to be the only ones here on this blue planet called earth.

**_I wanna be the one who you believe_**  
**_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_**  
**_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_**  
**_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_**  
**_I wanna be the one who you believe_**  
**_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_**  
**_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_**  
**_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_**

**_I wanna be the one who you believe_**  
**_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_**  
**_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_**  
**_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_**

**__**"Haru you was truly sent from Heaven." Tsuna smiled gently at her,

_**Bunny Sapphire: BAM! Another Songfic. KHR one of the greatest action anime of all time if i do say so myself and I do. Anyone agree? **_

_**Yes good.**_

_**Review and tell me how this awesome one shot was.**_


End file.
